Born in winter
by Syrielle's
Summary: Deux prisonniers, deux héros. Une affaire à régler et une mission qui peut tourner au drame à n'importe quel moment. "Je suis né en hiver, quand la neige se tâche de rouge et que le ciel devient noir. Tu ne pourras jamais effacer ça."


**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

 **La période de rush spécial noël étant finie, je me retrouve avec pas mal de temps pour moi. (C'est faux, je suis en examen dans même pas dix jours, et me connaissant je vais me planter en beauté.)**

 **Me voici donc avec ce qui devait être un OS, mais qui a finis en minific de 4-5 chapitres. Pour le moment je n'ai écrit que le premier et je terminerais les autres quand j'aurais plus de temps pour moi. (Bah oui, il faut bien étudier un peu de temps en temps.)**

 **Pour celles et ceux qui suivent le Lien du bonheur, le chapitre sera posté après mes examens, je n'ai pas le temps de rusher pour tout poster, j'ai encore la première partie d'un OS à publier dans les jours qui viennent.**

 **Sur ce ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Résumé :** Hitoshi Shinso et Neito Monoma sont des super-vilains arrêté et emprisonné pour les trente prochaines années. Entre meurtres, vols et autres pillages, plus rien ne leur fait peur et aucun des deux n'est prêt à céder face aux interrogatoires de la police.

Celle-ci ne lâche pourtant pas l'affaire, bien décidée à prouver que les deux prisonniers ont un lien avec un gang dans lequel auraient trempés plusieurs hommes influent du Japon. Et c'est là qu'entre en scène Izuku Midoriya et Katsuki Bakugo, deux jeunes héros à peine sortit du lycée. Leur mission ? Infiltrer la prison de Tokyo et faire cracher le morceau à Shinso et Monoma, _peu importe les moyens._

 **Rating :** M

 **Warning :** Mention de violence, univers carcéral, possible lemon

 **Rappel :** L'univers et les personnages de MHA ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceci est un Univers Alternatif donc il se peut que plusieurs éléments et personnages du manga passent à la trappe. Neito, Shinso et Momo n'ont jamais fait d'études de héros, Midoriya à bien hérité du OFA.

 **Remerciements :** Merci à LolaLola pour avoir lu mon chapitre et donner un avis (plus les petites corrections, tu m'as sauvée la vie).

Merci à Hatsukoi-san pour son aide au niveau juridique, je suis archi nulle en droit et c'est donc grâce à elle que nos deux vilains n'ont pas une peine irréelle xD

Merci aussi à la Mafia famiglia pour son soutient et pour me motiver chaque jour à écrire !

* * *

Un lit avec un maigre matelas sans draps, un petit évier sans eau chaude, une toilette au fond de la petite pièce. A peine sept mètre carré pour vivre et une condamnation de 30 ans de prisons. _30 ans enfermé dans une putain de prison au nord de Tokyo._ Il regarda un peu autour de lui, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir un visage parmi les nombreuses cellules proches de la sienne. Rien, une vraie quarantaine, et il était certain que son coéquipier avait été envoyé assez loin de lui.

"Quelle poisse" marmonna Neito en se laissant tomber sur le fin matelas.

Presque nerveusement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux blond. Lui qui avait la fâcheuse manie de les vouloir toujours _impeccablement_ coiffés, il n'allait plus pouvoir se faire beau dans sa misérable cellule. Mais au moins, cette prison autorisait le port de vêtement ordinaire. Il aurait fait un scandale si on l'avait obligé à porter l'une de ces immondes combinaisons orange que l'on voit dans les films.

"Il n'y a que les cravates, les ceintures et les lacets qui sont interdits" lui avait dit le gardien en lui tendant son jeans et sa chemise blanche après la fouille corporelle. " C'est pour éviter les suicides."

Avec un soupire lourd, l'homme blond s'allongea, son sommier grinçant sous son poids. Comment lui, Neito Monoma, avait bien pu finir ainsi ?

Un coup aux barreaux de sa cellule le firent se redresser, et il arqua un sourcil, un sourire amusé naissant sur son visage. Le gardien avait déjà reculé pour être hors de sa portée si jamais il avait la bonne idée d'approcher de la porte. C'était les règles données à tous les gardiens s'occupant de sa section : Interdiction de se laisser toucher. Et les gardiens s'occupant de la zone de son ami avaient très certainement l'interdiction de lui parler.

 _Ils étaient tous tellement prévisibles._

"T'as de la chance Monoma. Toi et ton pote êtes arrivés le jour du bain."

L'homme avait le regard mauvais. Le genre de pauvre type frustré de ne pas pouvoir faire mieux que de surveiller des taulards. Gamin, il avait certainement rêvé de devenir un super héros mais vu sa tête d'abrutis, il n'avait jamais passé un seul examen d'une bonne école proposant ce genre filière.

Mais pour le moment, plus que l'envie de décortiquer chacune des failles du gardien, Neito tiqua sur ses paroles. _Le jour du bain ?_ Est-ce que c'était une mauvaise blague où ils avaient vraiment accès aux bains que quelques jours sur la semaine ?

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester. L'homme en face de lui fit tourner son trousseau de clé avec un rire narquois. De bruits de pas suivirent bientôt, et deux autres gardiens arrivèrent.

"Aller Monoma. Tu vas dans le fond de ta cellule, mains derrière la tête.

\- Alors alors ? Vous avez vraiment cru que j'allais me plier gentiment aux ordres de types dans votre genre ?"

Pourtant on ne lui laissa pas d'autre choix que de se plier aux dits ordres. Les deux gardiens sans alters entrèrent dans la cellule et en moins d'une minute, le blond gémissait de douleur, genoux au sol et mains menottée derrière le dos.

"C'est incroyable comment le simple fait de ne pas réaliser son rêve d'enfant peut rendre un homme aigri. Ou alors c'est le fait qu'avec votre comportement d'homme macho préhistorique vous êtes incapable de garder une femme plus d'une nuit ?" Monoma jeta un regard à l'homme à sa droite. "Enfin toi vu ta tête, ça m'étonnerait même qu'il y'en aie qui osent t'approcher." Penchant la tête sur le côté, il fit mine de le sentir avant de froncer le nez. " Ouais, c'est même certain. T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas prendre ta douche avec les autres prisonniers ? Tu en aurais bien besoin."

D'un geste sec, l'homme donna un coup à l'arrière des genoux de Neito, le faisant tomber à nouveau lourdement au sol.

"Je pense que tu as oublié ta place. Ce genre de comportement peut faire augmenter ta peine, alors je serais toi je me contenterais d'obéir bien sagement aux ordres qu'on te donne, 416."

Monoma mordit l'intérieure de sa joue. 416 était le numéro qu'on lui avait attribué dès son entrée dans la prison. Déshumaniser les prisonniers en les appelant par un matricule plutôt que par leur nom, les mettre hors de la société, les isoler pour les cas les plus dangereux comme lui. _Leur donner envie de ne plus jamais recommencer._ Monoma avait envie de les tuer juste pour ça. Mais il secoua simplement la tête, les épaules secouées par son rire agaçant.

"Le ferme !"

Le gardien perdait déjà son sang-froid. C'était hilarant aux yeux du taulard. Est-ce que Shinso s'amusait autant que lui avec ses gardiens ? On ne le laissa pas pousser sa réflexion plus loin, le traînant presque hors de sa cellule.

Le trajet jusqu'à la salle d'eau était court. Une dizaine de minutes tout au plus. Mais Neito ne leur laissa pas une seule seconde de répit. Il voulait les rendre aussi fou que lui allait le devenir à force de rester enfermé dans ces 7 pauvres mètres carré. Il voulait continuer à détruire la vie des gens autour de lui juste parce que ça le faisait mourir de rire de voir toutes ces personnes à la vie si parfaite tomber aussi bas. Il s'élevait au-dessus d'eux et leur montrait à quel point ils n'étaient rien au fond.

 _Le bonheur n'est qu'une illusion. Je m'occupe simplement de faire revenir les gens à la réalité._

C'était ce qu'il avait dit au juge lors de son procès, finissant ainsi en une des médias, son portrait ainsi que celui de son complice et ami Hitoshi Shinso placardé dans les journaux. Avec ce jugement, il était au sommet de sa gloire, et il savait que les journalistes continuaient de grouiller dehors, dans l'espoir de ramasser encore quelques miettes de cette affaire. Parce que c'était loin d'être la fin. Maintenant qu'ils étaient reconnus coupable d'une bonne partie de leurs crimes, la police continuait d'enquêter en parallèle sur leur dossier. Cherchant de nouvelles victimes, de nouveaux liens avec des trafiquants et autres histoires de gangs dans lesquelles ils auraient pu être mêlés.

Pour le moment, ils n'avaient plus été interrogé. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient définitivement enfermés, il savait que les visites ne tarderaient pas.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin dans les bains communs de la prisons, Neito remarqua qu'il y'avait très peu de prisonnier, et que Shinso n'était pas là. Alors comme ça, ils voulaient vraiment l'isoler ? Son regard acier glissa sur les quelques personnes qui terminaient de se laver. On lui retira ses menottes et on lui fourra un petit bac avec le minimum nécessaire : une savonnette, un gant de toilette et un petit essuie en coton blanc qui devait surement être plus âgé que lui.

Les hommes qui l'avaient escorté jusqu'ici se placèrent de part et d'autre de la porte de sortie alors que Neito s'avançait vers les petits sièges pour se laver avant d'entrer dans l'eau- certainement pas très chaude- du bain commun.

Il sentait le regard des autres sur son corps alors qu'il retirait ses vêtements. Et il avait totalement conscience qu'on était entrain de le juger sur son physique. Il n'avait pas les épaules larges et le ventre taillé des héros que l'on voyait au journal du soir où les bras musclés et le visage sombre des pires vilains du pays. Il n'était qu'un jeune homme d'à peine vingt ans, qui avait hérité des traits fins de sa mère et dont sa seule défense était son intelligence doublée d'une grande maitrise de son alter.

Sans ça, lui et Hitoshi ne seraient resté que des vilains de bas étages tout juste bon à agresser les gens qui se baladaient en ville après minuit.

« Hey. Alors c'est toi le nouveau ? »

Un homme qui semblait avoir passé la cinquantaine depuis un petit temps pris place à côté de lui alors qu'il se lavait, perdu dans ses pensées. Neito lui jeta un regard en coin mais ne dis rien.

« T'as perdu ta langue où t'as pas le droit de parler comme ton pote ? »

Monoma arqua un sourcil, un sourire amusé prenant place sur son visage. Alors comme ça, Shiso était là il n'y a pas longtemps ? Et il avait raison en pensant que personne n'avait le droit de lui parler.

« Ces connards ont pensé à tout à ce que je vois. »

Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait tirer quelques informations des abrutis qu'il allait côtoyer. Mais le prisonnier se levait déjà pour rejoindre les gardiens dans l'entrée. A mi-chemin, il s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

« Tu devrais éviter avec ce visage arrogant gamin. Tu risques d'avoir des problèmes sinon. »

Mais Neito se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Alors alors ? C'est quoi ces avertissements ? Si tu penses que j'ai peur d'être ici tu te fourre de toi dans l'œil jusqu'au coude… Ou autre part, ça c'est ton problème ahah ! »

Eclatant d'un rire fort, les yeux plantés dans ceux de son interlocuteur, Monoma attendait le moment où il se jetterait sur lui pour essayer de l'attaquer. Mais l'homme se fit retenir par un gardien alors qu'un autre, des gants protégeant ses mains, attrapa son bras et le poussa jusqu'au bain.

« Arrête de faire le con Monoma.

\- Arrêtez d'être aussi chiant monsieur le gardien. C'est pas comme si je l'avais _touché_. »

A la fin de sa phrase, Monoma plongeait la tête la première dans le bassin. Et effectivement, l'eau n'était pas très chaude.

« C'est glacé !

\- Ce serait plus chaud si tu n'avais pas perdu de temps en bavardage*. On te laisse dix minutes après on te sort de la que tu le veuille ou non. »

Marmonnant un « putain », l'homme blond s'enfonça un peu plus dans l'eau froide alors qu'une chair de poule recouvrait son corps. Vraiment, son séjour en prison s'annonçait des plus agréable

* * *

Assis en tailleurs sur son lit, Hitoshi Shinso se perdait dans les fissures qui parcourraient son plafond. L'espèce de muselière qu'on lui avait mis le gênant. Il sentait les attaches se prendre dans ses cheveux, le faisant grimacer légèrement par moment.

Cela faisait bientôt cinq jours que lui et son coéquipier étaient entrer en prison. Et il avait bien compris que sans sa muselière, il aurait fini en isolement comme son ami. On la lui retirait pour les repas, et pendant que tout le monde était parqué dans un grand réfectoire, lui restait dans sa cellule, plateau repas sur les genoux, a se faire surveiller par quelques gardiens aussi muet qu'une tombe. Monoma et son humour aurait certainement choisi « aussi agréable qu'une porte de prison » mais le moment n'était pas à la bonne humeur.

Tout était fait pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se croiser, mais être entouré d'autres prisonniers lui permettait d'entendre les bêtises que l'homme blond faisait dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Il était devenu la coqueluche de la prison.

Des bribes de conversations attirèrent son attention. Voilà bientôt vingt minutes que les types des cellules en face de la sienne discutaient du cas "Neito Monoma en isoloir à cause d'une bagarre qu'il aurait provoqué." _Typique._ Mais le sujet avait vite dérivé sur autre chose de plus… intéressant.

Un homme, enfermé pour quelques petits vols à l'arrachée, qui s'entendrait bien avec un ou deux gardiens aurait entendu que deux nouveaux prisonniers allaient faire leur arrivée dans la prison. Et que l'un d'eux serait aussi du côté des cellules isolée.

« Ce sont des assassins. »

« On dit qu'ils sont extrêmement violents. »

« Juste après l'arrivée des deux nouveaux, c'est vraiment louche. »

Les commentaires allaient bon train et en moins d'une heure, tous les prisonniers allaient de leur avis. Expliquant des faits qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas, puisqu'il n'y avait eu _aucune annonce_ à la télévision ou dans les journaux. Et ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient accès à ce genre d'informations normalement. Certains gardiens acceptaient de passer leur journal pendant les repas au réfectoire, mais c'était toujours le temps de lire les Unes principales et de survoler l'horoscope.

 _Comme si quelqu'un en avait vraiment quelque chose à foutre de l'horoscope._

Shinso posa sa tête contre le mur derrière lui. Cette nouvelle puait le coup foireux, et il aurait bien voulu voir son ami pour pouvoir en discuter avec lui. Mais il devait se contenter de ses propres pensées pour le moment. Il tendit l'oreille pour continuer à suivre la conversation.

« Je vous dit qu'ils vont arriver dans quelques jours ! »

De nouvelles exclamations s'ajoutaient aux premières. Des voix commentaient, ajoutaient des détails sortit de nulle part alors que d'autres se moquaient ou prenaient des paris factices.

Et aucun gardien ne bougeait. Laissant un peu d'animation dans cette prison si stricte et habituellement si calme. Il fallait dire que personne n'osait vraiment se rebeller face à l'autorité incarnée par les gardiens et les quelques policiers qui venaient s'ajouter parfois lorsque le nombre d'effectifs n'était pas suffisant. Personne n'avait envie de voir sa peine prolongée pour manque de respect.

Des coups contre les barreaux de sa cellule lui firent tourner la tête. Un grand homme et un policier se tenaient devant lui.

« Numéro 415, Hitoshi Shinso, merci de nous suivre dans le calme et sa réticence. La police aimerait vous interroger. »

Avec un soupire étouffé par sa muselière, l'homme aux cheveux violet se leva de son lit avant de se placer devant la porte de sa cellule. Le gardien lui passa des menottes avant de le faire traverser les longs couloirs de la prison.

Il savait très bien ce qu'on allait lui demander. Cela faisait déjà près de deux mois que lui et Monoma étaient interrogé plusieurs fois par semaine par les policiers et les héros en charge de leur affaire.

Ils avaient passé les deux derniers mois enfermés dans les cellules d'une prisons spécialisées pour les prisonniers en cours de jugement. Mais malgré la sentence tombée, les « gardiens de la paix » souhaitaient boucler totalement cette histoire. Neito et lui n'étaient pas assez stupide pour entrer dans le jeu des flics. Pourtant ils avaient eu des offres plus que tentantes, leur promettant une peine allégée ou un plus grand confort de cellule. L'autorisation dès le premier mois pour les visites familiales.

Aucune des deux n'avait céder.

Ils avaient hésité une fois ou deux. Le blond souhaitant pouvoir voir sa famille et l'autre se disant qu'avec une peine allégée, ils pourraient même sortir après dix ans pour bonne conduite. Mais c'était peine perdue. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'étaient plus naïfs au point de croire ce que disait ceux qui étaient nommé comme les _gentils_ de la société. Et quitte à être des vilains, autant donner du fil à retordre à tous ces imbéciles qui se pensaient au-dessus de des lois.

Parce qu'ils étaient des héros et des sauveurs ils étaient blancs comme neige ? Mais combien d'entre eux n'avaient pas autant de sang sur les mains que certains hommes enfermés pour meurtre ? Mais ils faisaient passer ça pour un mal nécessaire et la population gobait ces énormités. _Parce qu'elle se sentait en sécurité_. Mais où est la sécurité quand on peut passer l'arme à gauche pour un pas de travers ?

Ils étaient juste des putains d'hypocrites vivant dans un putain de monde aseptisé. On les bombardait de vilains atroces, mettant les villes à feu et à sang, puis on leur apportait un héros au sourire _ultra white_ pour venir leur dire qu'ils ne craignaient rien.

Quelle putain de mauvaise blague.

En chemin il croisa Neito qui se faisait escorter par deux gardes. Le blond eut un immense sourire en le voyant.

« Alors alors ? Mon pauvre Shinso regarde comment on nous traite ! » il s'arrêtât net et Shinso put voir que les hommes qui l'accompagnait s'arrêtèrent à une distance raisonnable de lui. « Regarde comment ces blaireaux ont peur de nous ! Ils craignent nos alters alors qu'il y'a encore cinq ans personnes ne nous prenait au sérieux. On a réussi mon ami. Fais leur en baver, on m'a dégagé avant que j'ai eut le temps de m'amuser. »

Le regard neutre, Shinso regarda son coéquipier se faire trainer jusqu'à sa cellule d'isolement, vociférant les pires insultant que son vocabulaire lui permettait.

Nouveau soupire étouffé.

Shinso remarqua, avant que la lourde porte ne le coupe du blond, que celui-ci portait d'épais gants avec des chaines. Et il était presque certains qu'il n'ne portait pas lorsqu'ils étaient entrés dans la prison. Qu'avait donc fait Monoma pour que les gardiens prennent des mesures aussi drastiques le concernant ?

Le policier qui l'accompagnait le poussa un peu pour le faire entrer dans la pièce qui servirait de salle d'interrogatoire. Un homme en costume, ainsi qu'un héro plutôt célèbre étaient dans la pièces protégés par une vitre en verre transparent. Sur la table, juste un crayon à papier et quelques feuilles blanches.

Depuis son arrestation, tous les interrogatoires se déroulaient de la même manière. Un policier lui posait des questions, il y répondait par écrits et c'était le héros qui s'occupait de reprendre les feuilles. Shinso n'avait pas le droit de prononcer le moindre mot.

Le policier lui rappela les consignes – comme s'il les avaient oubliées- et Hitoshi hocha simplement la tête. L'attache derrière son crâne le dérangeait, se prenant dans l'un des nombreux nœuds de ses cheveux. A chaque mouvement qu'il faisait, les liens de sa muselière tiraient sur ses cheveux et il devait se retenir de grimacer.

« Bien, première question. » L'homme se réajusta sur sa chaise avant de planter son regard dans les yeux mauve de Shinso. « Est-ce que vous connaissez l'une de ces personnes. »

On lui montra trois photos de femmes. Elles avaient l'air d'avoir chacune les mêmes caractéristiques : Brunes, la peau pâle, et d'après leurs traits, elles semblaient jeunes. Hitoshi était certains qu'elles n'avaient pas plus de vingt-cinq ans. Deux d'entre elles portaient des bijoux qui semblaient assez luxueux, et le visage de la troisième lui semblait familier. Le prisonnier fronça les sourcils avant de commencer à écrire qu'il ne connaissait aucune des trois femmes, quand le nom de la dernière lui revint en mémoire : Momo Yaozoru, la fille unique d'un homme fortuné qui avait fait faillite il y'a quelques mois. Neito et lui avaient plusieurs fois croisé cet homme d'affaires aux transactions plus que douteuses.

Shinso ajouta qu'il avait vaguement entendu parler de l'affaire touchant l'héritière des Yaozoru avant de poser son crayon.

Les questions s'enchainèrent rapidement, Tournant autour d'un ancien trafic de prostituées. Shinso avait de vague souvenir le concernant. Le bras droit du « Boss » les avait contactés en pendant qu'il accepterait d'entrer sous leurs ordres. Monoma n'avait pas attendu la fin des négociations pour en tuer quelques-uns. _Pour le fun_. C'était toujours pour le fun avec le blond, et ce depuis leur début en tant que vilain. Ça avait commencé avec des petits vols dans des boutiques de luxes, des superettes détruites, avant de passer aux histoires de gangs, de trafics, et même parfois de Yakuzas. Il n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Il parlait de les tirer vers le haut et Shinso n'avait jamais douter de son ambition d'être reconnu un jour.

 _Et il y était arrivé._ Et Hitoshi l'avait suivi sans broncher, parce que lui aussi avait envie d'être reconnu. Parce qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, qu'il le savait depuis la première fois qu'il avait utiliser son alter. Parce qu'il ne croyait pas au hasard. Parce qu'une peu de sang et d'adrénaline était la meilleure chose pour se sentir vivant.

L'interrogatoire semblait s'éterniser et Shinso commençait à se demander s'il ne cachait pas autre chose. L'affaire datait de deux ou trois ans déjà. Et les dernières découvertes dataient de plusieurs mois, avec la découverte d'hommes politiques et d'affaires impliqué dans tout ça. Sauf que ni lui, ni Neito n'étaient mêlé aux déboires de ces riches hommes.

Lorsqu'il se dit, après une nouvelle question concernant le réseau de prostitution, qu'il y'avait anguille sous roche, le héros s'avança pour reprendre ses feuilles qu'Hitoshi tendit du bout des doigts dans l'espace sous la vitre.

En quittant la salle, escorté par deux gardiens, Shinso jeta un regard à la vitre teintée qui prenait une partie du mur droit. Qui était derrière ? Et Pourquoi toutes ses questions sur une affaire qui n'avait presque rien à voir avec eux. Les meurtres qu'ils avaient commis auraient du être classé comme règlement de compte et donc sans suite. Pourquoi la ressortir maintenant ? Est-ce que les trois filles qu'on lui avait montrées étaient devenues des prostituées ? Avaient-elles été envoyées dans des pays étranger pour le plaisir d'hommes tels que leurs pères ? Il lui semblait pourtant que la fille Yaozoru étaient en plein scandales pour blanchiment d'argent, et que son jugement allait tomber dans les semaines à venir.

Trop de questions et pas assez de réponses.

Si seulement il pouvait parler avec Monoma. Il était certains que le blond en savait plus que lui sur cette affaire. Son goût pour les scandales faisait qu'il était toujours au courant du moindre potin. Mais en attendant, c'était le froid de sa cellule et le bruit étouffants des autres prisonniers qui l'attendait.

* * *

« Vous savez donc maintenant à quel genre de personnes vous aurez affaires. »

Debout, de l'autre côté du miroir sans teint, se tenaient deux jeunes héros, sortit il y'a deux ans du prestigieux lycée Yuei. Ils commençaient à se faire une petite notoriété mais étaient assez récent sur le marché du travail pour que leurs visages soient inconnus du grand public.

Cette affaire était l'occasion rêvée pour eux d'enfin se faire une vraie place, et d'être reconnu pour leur travail acharné.

« Vous entrerez dans la prison dès la semaine prochaine. On a déjà demandé à des gardiens de faire circuler l'informations parmi les prisonniers que deux nouvelles personnes allaient arriver. Vous aurez de nouvelles identités et si je suis les documents que l'on vous a donné au début de cette mission, vous devrez vous faire passer pour les membres d'un gang de Yakuzas en lien avec l'affaire dont ils ont été questionnés aujourd'hui.

Mais à quoi servaient les questions que vous leur avaient posé alors ? » Demanda l'un des héros.

Après un bref soupire, le policier pris place sur l'une des chaises mises à disposition dans la pièce.

« Nous les soupçonnons d'avoir fait affaires avec plusieurs gangs différents, ou du moins, d'être entrés en contacts avec plusieurs membres et d'être à l'origines de plusieurs massacres. Les prisonniers que vous allez côtoyés sont loin des petites frappes dont vous avez l'habitudes. On parle de deux habitués de la mort. Ils sont très intelligents et on les a attrapés plus sur un coup de chance que parce qu'ils ont été imprudents.

Ouais, pourtant ils ne se cachent pas de ce qu'ils font ces connards.

C'est vrai. Mais ils ne disent que ce qu'ils veulent dire. Monoma prend clairement ça pour un jeu et Shinso ne fais que le suivre dans ses délires. Si vous leur laissez la moindre brèche, vous êtes foutu et vous serez directement sortit de la prison avec annulation de la mission. Votre objectif est d'obtenir un maximum d'informations sur les possibles meurtres qu'ils auraient commis. On a déjà l'accord du juge en charge de leur affaire pour une exécution si jamais on obtient confirmations à nos soupçons. »

Les jeunes héros hochèrent la tête alors que le policier leur rendait leur dossier. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à rentrer à leur agence pour prendre connaissance de leur nouvelle identité. Dans deux jours, ils ne seront plus Izuku Midoriya et Katsuki Bakugo, mais deux prisonniers, anciens membres d'un gang touchant aux trafics de drogues et de prostitution.

* * *

* Alors je ne sais pas si certaines personnes l'auront remarqué, mais cette réplique est issue du film Mulan, quand elle se prépare pour aller chez la Marieuse xD Voilà, j'avais envie de m'amuser un peu et la chason passait justement pendant que j'étais entrain d'écrire xD


End file.
